helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taguchi Ayano
|birthplace = Aichi, Japan |height = 159cm |zodiac = |active = 2013-Present ( years) |acts = Ka-wa-ii! |label = zetima (2013-2016) |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2013-Present) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |generation = 2nd generation |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Actress, Idol}} Taguchi Ayano (田口綾乃) was a member Hello! Project Girls Division as a second generation member and sub leader of Ka-wa-ii! She graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and on June 11, 2016. thumb|July 2015 thumb|October 2014 thumb|March 2013 History Early Life Taguchi Ayano was born on July 16, 1999, in Aichi, Japan, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2005 Taguchi Ayano joined the Actors School Hiroshima. 2010 Taguchi was a part of the stage play, Rozen Maiden The Musical as Hinaichigo. She worked alongside future co members, Mahiro Rima, Ono Usagi, and Abe Kasumi. 2013 In January, Taguchi auditioned for Ka-wa-ii!'s second generation. On February 3, it was revealed that she passed the auditions with two other girls other girls. 2016 On January 9, Taguchi announced her graduation from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project Girls Division in order to pursue a career in theater. She will graduate at Saitama Super Arena on June 11, 2016, alongside fellow member, Kobayashi Erika. The next day, Taguchi confirmed on her blog she would be staying under UP FRONT, and would transfer to UP FRONT CREATE. On June 11, Taguchi graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project Girls Divsion. From July 13 to July 20, Taguchi will participate in the stage play, MY LOVE FOR YOU. She will portray the main character, Suzuki Marie. Profile *﻿'Name:' Taguchi Ayano *'Nickname: '''Ayano (あやの) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Height: 159 cm *'''Western Zodiac: Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Ka-wa-ii! Member **2016-06-11: Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-02-03 Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Color:' **'Cyan' (2013-2014) **' ' (2014-Present) *'Favorite Subject:' Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Cats *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Scallop Strings, Squid *'''Favorite English Phrase: "Where is" *'Hobby:' Playing with her Cat *'Special Skill:' Room arrangement, sports, doing hair *'Strong Point:' Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Audition Song:' Ogoe De!! by Happy Jikan *'Looks up to:' Mahiro Rima, Ono Usagi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Ka-wa-ii! (2013-2016) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-2016) Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *Rock On!~ (Debut) *Get in SYNC/MINOR *Lollipop no Ongaku *Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE *Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD *Kataomoi Rotation *Nee, Nee? / ORIGINAL *Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku *QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira *Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou *SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! *Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei *SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze (Final) Works Photobooks #2014.10.23 Ayano's Wonderful World #2015.07.15 SUMMER DAY! #2016.04.01 Senbonzakura DVDs #2013.05.08 Greeting ~Taguchi Ayano~ Theater *2010 Rozen Maiden as Hinaichigo *2014 BEAUTIFUL SOUL - Tamashii Waru Shoujo Kageki- as Susan *2016 MY LOVE FOR YOU as Suzuki Marie Trivia *She wanted to become the perfect idol. *Tsunku said that she was meant to be in Ka-wa-ii!. *She's friends with Suzuki Hoshi. *She said in an interview, that she was in the same class as Sayashi Riho during her stay in ASH. *Her fans are apart of the Ayapon Squad. *She wants to become the best actress in UP FRONT. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Members from Aichi Category:July Births Category:Births in 1999 Category:Teal Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Graduated Members